hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alligator
|name = Alligator |kana = ワニ |rōmaji = Wani |also known as = Glutton King |japanese voice = Tetsuya Motomura |english voice = J.D. Zelman |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = Purple (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Alligator (ワニ, Wani) is a Chimera Ant and former Squadron Leader, now a self-proclaimed "Glutton King". Appearance Alligator is a fairly large, bipedal, albino alligator-type Chimera Ant with a purple mohawk. He wears a wrestling singlet with the kanji for "alligator" (鰐) written on it.The Viz version presents the word "GATOR" edited over the kanji in Alligator's clothing. Personality Alligator is quite competitive, yet contradictory to that, lazy and laid-back. He is also very gluttonous, self-proclaiming himself the "Glutton King" after his progenitress' demise. Background Alligator is one of the first human-esque Chimera Ants to be born. Plot Chimera Ant arc Alligator and Colt compare each other's haul of humans. Alligator boasts that his troops hauled double Colt troops managed to culminate. However, Colt retorts that his own fodder is of more superior quality than Alligator's. The two and all of the other Squadron Leaders are beckoned by the Chimera Ant Queen for an important announcement.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 With Netero, Morel, and Knov hunting the Chimera Ants surrounding the nest, it's revealed that Alligator is one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 At the time of the King's birth, Alligator is among the Ants left aghast by their King. His presence was so unnerving to them all, especially when they witness as him killing Peggy and Turtle. Then they observe, an emotionally distraught Colt, cleans the King's tail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 With the King gone with the Royal Guards, Alligator and others, ponder on what to do next. Hagya steps in with Zazan and proposes that they should all go their own individual ways. Hearing this, Alligator along with most of the other Chimera Ants agree to Hagya's proposal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Sometime after leaving the Chimera Ant Nest, Alligator reaches the shores of NGL. There he figures at the speed Cheetu's going, he must have made it past the NGL border already. However, he plans to take his time. His goal is to indulge on all kinds of food and women, as he's the "Glutton King".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 Alligator is one of the Squadron Leaders that appears in a brief explanation about how some Chimera Ant's past memories were retained after they were reborn.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 Abilities & Powers Being a Squadron Leader, Alligator is physically stronger than any average human or, presumably, Chimera Ant soldier. According to his hierarchical position, he has authority over 4-5 Officers and several dozen Peon soldiers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 His body is considerably durable, since a punch from a Nen-using RammotHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 did not leave him with any permanent or visible injury. Nen After being violently "initiated", Alligator learned Nen presumably. Trivia * The character's name was never given in the manga and the 2011 anime adaptation just name him in the credits. ** He is referred to as ワニ型Hunter × Hunter - Episode 78 (2011) (Wani-gata, literally "Alligator/Crocodile type"). *** In the credits for the English dub: "Alligator". Translations around the World References Navigation es:Alligator fr:Kimera_Ant_Crocodile Category:Media-named Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Magical beast